Industrial packaging products include drums, containers, boxes, paper packaging, and the like. These industrial products have to be transported from one location to other for supplying the material contained therein. In general, multiple such products are stacked while being carried from source location to destination location. In the past, various accidents cases have been reported while these products were being stacked or de-stacked and put into or taken out of storage while many of these accidents are serious, some are fatal. While these hazards are always present, proper work practices such as minimizing handling and using equipments and procedures that isolate workers from hazardous substances can minimize the risks to site personnel. There are various storage systems and stacking methods in use today.
The industrial packaging products can be used for transporting chemical substances which are toxic, hazardous, viscous, expensive and explosive. Thus, prior to any handling, drums should be visually inspected to gain as much information as possible about their contents. In case of drums filled with such chemical products, it is very essential to cling all the drums with proper fixatures while stacking and transportation. There is a possibility that during transportation the vehicle carrying such drums filled with such chemical products, may suffer vibrations during transportation. This may result in collapsing of such filled drums. In worst cases, such vehicles may also experience accident during transportation. In such situations, the chemical products may leak in a huge quantity and may be hazardous for the surroundings and human beings.
Many a times the drums may comprise fluids that may evaporate when they come in contact with the outdoor atmosphere. In case of such fluid comprised in the drums while transportation, it is very essential that the drums are fixed and assembled with the help of proper stacking. Drawbacks in stacking such drums during transportation may cause the drums to collapse due to relative lateral movement of one or more drums and endanger the vicinity. The pallets, the connectors connecting the plurality of drums must be stacked in such a way that intense vibrations may not allow the drums to move from the stacking assembly.
Therefore, there is long standing need of a plurality of drum stacking assembly enabling proper fixature of plurality of drums while stacking and transporting.